I Will Be Right Here
by Akai-neechan
Summary: Maybe things would forever be different now, but there was one thing that was certain - Jaden would always be there for him. even if only as a friend, he wouldn't leave him behind. Spiritshipping, Jaden POV. Sequel to Rescue Me


A/N: Well, I finally got to write the lat part of this series of OneShots

_A/N: Well, I finally got to write the lat part of this series of OneShots. This one's a bit different since there was no official meeting of the two and it's not from the anime like the other three, but I really felt like making it x) I hope you'll like this one. Jaden's POV after his arrival back in.. .what episode was it, again? 153, I think._

**I Will Be Right Here**

_Oceans apart day after day  
__And I slowly go insane__  
I hear your voice on the line  
But it doesn't stop the pain_

I look around and weakly smile to myself. It's good old Duel Academy, all right. Everything's just the same as it was. It doesn't even seem like I've been away for that long.

How long was it, anyway? I'm not sure myself. But, well, changing from a kid to an adult isn't an easy thing. I just hope it hadn't taken too long.

I hope everyone hadn't missed me all that much. It's not like I was dead, or something.

Actually, Sy was so happy when he saw me... Maybe I should have tried to explain it to him better, before I disappeared with Yubel...

I can't believe he agreed to go and tell the others in Slifer Red... While I go to the principle...

Principle, my ass, I want to see you!

_If I see you next to never  
How can we say forever_

Though maybe I shouldn't. Not now... and probably not ever. I can see it now, Jesse, that you feel the same way, but... This journey I took... It will really change everything.

Forever.

I won't be able to even tell you. I'm sorry. But Yubel... I promised her my love so long ago... I can never turn my back on her. I can never betray her, I can never break that promise.

Not now. Not when we're the same person.

Not now, when I'm not the same as I was before. It will never be the same and-

Why is the door opening by itself? It's quite late, so I doubt that anyone is awake at this hour and...

Jesse?

_Wherever you go, whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you_

It really is you... Wait, how did you know I was back? Syrus couldn't have beaten my here, I'm sure... I don't get it.

And despite of my confusion, I can't help but smile towards you. It feels like it's been too long since I've seen your face.

But, Jesse, We... We can't...

"Hay there, partner," Your lips curve into a smile and I can see it in your eyes. "It's good to see you safe and sound!"

You understand. I don't know how, I don't know why, but you do. How do you do it?

"Yeah, right back at you," You're trying to hide it, aren't you? The hurt and disappointed now, that you understand. I never wanted this to happen. I never planned to hurt you. But Jess...

_I took for granted all the times  
That I thought would last somehow  
I hear the laughter, I taste the tears  
But I can't get near you now_

Maybe if I had said it before... Before all of this happened, before Yubel ever came back... Maybe I would have been able to say it again now.

But I didn't. In the search of the perfect moment I ruined everything and now our time is up. There'll be no more chances, no more dreams of that day.

And It's all my fault. I hope... You'll be able to take it better than me, really. Please, Jesse, don't make things hard on yourself. Maybe we had had a chance... But now it's way too late.

_Oh can't you see it baby  
You've got me goin crazy_

"Oh, I've got something for you," Yes, I haven't forgotten. How could I? You gave me such an important thing... It would be equal to you giving me your own soul.

I know how important your deck is to you. I know how much it meant when you gave it to me. But I'm sorry, Jesse. I have to give it back now. I can't fool you with hopeless dreams. I can never allow myself to hurt you this much.

Not more than I already have.

I can see the slight sorrow in your gaze as I hand you the cards and now it's my turn to understand. I don't want you to feel like this, but if I keep it, if I continue with showing you we have a chance... It'll only he harder later.

Though you're good in hiding your true feelings. I can once more see your smile and no hint of sadness on your face. I wish it were that simple for me.

_Wherever you go, whatever you do__  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you_

"I hope they helped you, Jay," I know you do. You don't have to say it. You don't have to say anything. But maybe it'll be easier this way. If we just pretend we are the friends everyone thinks we are...Then maybe one day we'll believe it, too.

Wouldn't that be nice? I really hope this doesn't hurt you as much as it does me. I hope you'll get over it soon and that everything will be like before.

I hope we'll be able to face each other again. I hope we'll be able to be friends. To be only friends.

_I wonder how we can survive this romance  
But in the end if I'm with you I'll take the chance_

"They sure did." I can feel your fingers brush against mine for the shortest second, but it feels like an eternity.

We've locked eyes with the best smiles we can force on our faces as we stand so close to each other. It can be the perfect opportunity. The perfect chance for something to happen.

But there' no longer anything that can happen. Things are different. Too different. I wish I could grasp this opportunity and show you what I should have a million times before...

But I can't.

And for the shortest second you take your hand with the deck back and as you look down at it, I feel reality hit me.

It's lost. Our chance is lost and will never again be given back.

_Oh can't you see it baby  
You've got me goin crazy_

"So why aren't you at the Slifer dorms, pall?" You try to sound casual and I know it would have fooled anyone else.

But not me. I can almost feel you distancing yourself just the slightest bit. I can see you try to hide everything behind that usual smile. You try to chase it all from your eyes, try to leave them to shine in that beautiful emerald...

But that sparkle in them has somehow dimmed now. You understand. You don't want to make things harder. You don't want to be in my way, for I have chosen a different path.

But you're wrong! I want you here! Jesse... Don't disappear. Please... Stay with me... I wish I could really say that... But...

_Wherever you go, whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you_

"I was planning to go see Sheppard and tell him about everything that happened. And I won't mind some company."

You take your eyes off the cards and look back at me again, with that perfect smile.

"Yeah, sure. Let's go!"

I know we can do it, Jesse. We can go trough this together. As friends.

And even though you'll be leaving duel Academy soon, I know that I'll be right here, waiting for the time you return.


End file.
